


A Guardian Devil

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. How did Matt being the Guardian Devil for his friend look like before Foggy and Karen found out his secret?
Relationships: Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson and Karen Page
Kudos: 10





	A Guardian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occured to me just like that. Takes place in Season 1 of Daredevil.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." Karen said, leaving the office.

"See ya." Foggy said.

Few minutes later, Matt heard something like sharpening of knives and clicking of guns. "Where is she heading again?"

"Uh…"

When Foggy told the address, Matt groaned, realizing that the route to her apartment late at night was not going to be pleasant. "Oh, boy."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure that the vigilante is looking out for her." Foggy assured.

"Yeah. He sure is." Matt lied before leaving. "See you, Foggy."

"See you." Foggy said.

* * *

Matt had put on his vigilante outfit as he was trying to watch over Karen, in a manner of speaking. She was walking down the dark alley, oblivious of anything, when a mugger snuck up on her with a knife. Before he could near her, a rope wrapped around his neck, dragging him into the shadows. Matt tightened the grip as the mugger passed out, while Karen was walking down the alley, none the wiser about what had happened.

* * *

In the shadows, a group of thugs were observing Karen, whistling as she was few paces away from them. "Well, look what we've got, guys, perhaps we can—"

Next thing they knew, a figure in black jumped down from above and there were sounds of beating and bones cracking. When Karen took a glance at the alley beside her, she found a group of men on the ground, groaning and rocking around in pain, briefly wondering what had happened but shrugged, assuming it was a bunch of drunks.

Matt panted out in exhaustion but clutched his head, since one of them managed to hit him in the head during the fight.

* * *

The following day, back in Nelson & Murdock, Karen was handing Matt another cup of water and aspirin. "You spent the night drinking at Josie's?"

"Let's just say I didn't have a good sleep and hit my head." Matt groaned. "Did something interesting happen to you last night?"

"No." Karen said and Matt sighed in relief. Although, looking out for his friends was not going to be an easy task. And another matter would be, if he was going to explain the bruises if they looked under his shirt. "Maybe we've got a guardian angel here."

"Or a guardian devil." Matt muttered under his breath, while drinking the aspirin. "The streets can be dangerous at night. Maybe a subway or a car would be nice."

"Probably." Karen shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, poor Matt for having to look out for Karen, when the streets are dangerous. * chuckles *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
